


The devil you know (the devil you don't)

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Kink, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: «Non ti ho mai visto in costume,» realizza Foggy, sorpreso, e Matt diventa una statua di marmo al suo fianco.





	The devil you know (the devil you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> C'era una volta un periodo in cui ero fissata con Daredevil e volevo scrivere _il mondo_ su Matt e Foggy. Poi è passato il tempo, mi sono disinnamorata della Marvel e ho trovato altri fandom, ma Matt e Foggy sono sempre nel mio cuore e le fic iniziate su di loro sempre nel mio hardisk, e mi dispiace lasciarle abbandonate. Questa storia dunque è stata finita dopo tre anni e mezzo che l'avevo iniziata per il prompt _lemon + angst + fluff_ della terza settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Non ho visto la seconda stagione di Daredevil, quindi è tutto ambientato in un futuro vago e (più o meno) felice poco dopo la prima stagione.
> 
>  ~~Also non ho la forza di rileggere la storia ora, GIURO CHE LO FACCIO IL PRIMA POSSIBILE *stramazza*~~ daje che ce l'abbiamo fatta *stramazza di nuovo*

Stasera è il turno di Foggy, per cui: cinese e fiumi di vodka.  
  
Matt fa la sua seconda faccia sofferente preferita - non quella di quando è convinto che tutti i mali del mondo siano colpa sua, l’altra - e tenta delicatamente di convincerlo a scegliere qualcos’altro, qualcosa di meno unto o che non li farà finire a vomitare dalla finestra alle cinque di mattina. Foggy è contento di sapere che al libanese all’angolo hanno i falafel al forno in offerta, davvero, ma Matt potrà fare il salutista al _suo_ turno; questo è il turno di Foggy, e Foggy ha bisogno di grassi saturi e vodka.  
  
Non tutti sono in grado di bere mezza bottiglia di tequila e svegliarsi il giorno dopo freschi come una rosa, signor Murdock. La vodka, sotto questo punto di vista, è più democratica: _nessuno_ è fresco come una rosa, la mattina dopo.  
  
Gli concede del succo d’arancia - quello vero, con la polpa e tutto, non quello annacquato che potrebbero effettivamente permettersi - per accompagnare la vodka, almeno, così avrà qualcosa di meno di cui lamentarsi. La magnanimità di Foggy non conosce limiti.  
  
«Non compreresti quella roba se sentissi cosa c’è dentro,» borbotta Matt, storcendo il naso alla zaffata di alcol che lo colpisce quando solleva il bicchiere, e Foggy sbuffa.  
  
«So _benissimo_ cosa c’è dentro.» Sul serio, non servono superpoteri, ha anche lui delle papille gustative e le sente liquefarsi come se avesse infilato la lingua nell’acido ogni volta che prova a mandare giù un po’ di vodka liscia. È abbastanza uomo da ammettere che il succo d’arancia non è solo a beneficio di Matt. «Ha quel gusto rotondo e corposo di antigelo e sogni infranti.»  
  
Matt scoppia a ridere, si manda la vodka su per il naso e rischia di cacciarsi un ombrellino da cocktail in un occhio.  
  
Il Diavolo di Hell’s Kitchen, signore e signori.  
  
Foggy gli dà qualche pacca sulla schiena mentre Matt tossisce e pronuncia uno o due nomi del Signore invano, poi gli passa un tovagliolo e torna a mescolare il proprio drink con un altro ombrellino da cocktail.  
  
Non potrebbero permettersi neanche quelli, ma ormai è tradizione, da quando erano giovani matricole non ancora al verde e passavano i fine settimana andando da un bar all’altro, dove Matt procedeva a rimorchiare magicamente la donna più bella del locale e Foggy si vendicava ordinandogli i drink più imbarazzanti e fosforescenti della casa. Più di una serata è finita con mazzi di ombrellini e cannucce infilate tra i capelli di Matt, e con Foggy piegato in due dalle risate, a doversi asciugare le lacrime di fronte alla faccia della conquista del giorno - e poi con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Matt mentre barcollavano verso il dormitorio, da soli e senza pensieri - così la tradizione è rimasta.  
  
Li fa sentire sicuri, come ai vecchi tempi; li fa sentire _normali_. Che è un po’ il punto di queste serate, alla fine - ricordarsi di quello che c’è stato, assicurarsi che ci possa essere ancora. La settimana in cui credeva di aver perso tutto è stata la più brutta della sua vita.  
  
E pensando allo sguardo di Matt quando era andato a trascinarlo via da quella palestra soffocante, pensando a come si era aggrappato al suo braccio una volta usciti, anche se non ne aveva bisogno - anche se non ne aveva _mai_ avuto bisogno - sa che per Matt è lo stesso.  
  
Per questo hanno deciso di indire queste serate. Nelson & Murdock, il ritorno, ogni settimana, tutti i sabati che il buon Signore manda su questa terra - take away discutibile e fiumi di alcol e la verità nuda e cruda, finalmente, senza fiocchi e senza mezze bugie. Alle sette di ogni sabato sera Foggy bussa alla porta di Matt e mangiano, scherzano e bevono fino a avere il coraggio di parlare di tutto quello di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare anni fa. Non è semplice, e non è sempre piacevole, ma nessuno dei due è intenzionato a mollare. Devono reimparare a essere Matt e Foggy, girando attorno a verità dolorose e ferite ancora un po’ troppo fresche, ma tutta la frustrazione vale il risultato.  
  
Non è più come ai vecchi tempi, ma diverso non significa peggiore.  
  
E l’importante è avere ancora gli ombrellini.  
  
«Ci sei andato vicino,» gracchia Matt, quando riesce a smettere di tossire. Foggy scuote la testa e fa un rumoroso sorso dal suo bicchiere, giusto per vedere Matt arricciare di nuovo il naso.  
  
«Con i sogni infranti o con l’antigelo?»  
  
«Indovina.»  
  
Ma pur con tutte le sue storie - e Foggy è abbastanza sicuro che se ci fosse _davvero_ dell’antigelo nei loro drink Matt avrebbe la grazia di avvertirlo, o almeno di non farlo bere troppo - Matt riprende il suo bicchiere, guardingo come se si aspettasse di essere tradito di nuovo dal subdolo alcol scadente, e riprende a sorseggiare piano, tra un involtino primavera e l’altro, senza lamentarsi più.  
  
Al terzo bicchiere non ha più diritto di parlare, dopotutto.  
  
D’altra parte Foggy, a tre bicchieri e mezzo, è abbastanza alticcio da poter persino sopportare qualche altra protesta.  
  
Non è ubriaco - ha mangiato troppo per andarci anche solo vicino, grazie, grassi saturi - ma ha raggiunto quel delizioso punto a metà tra sbronza e sobrietà dove tutto è brillante e ovattato, quel punto in cui sei ancora lucido ma non abbastanza da farti problemi per ogni piccola cosa.  
  
Sono seduti a terra nel salotto di Matt, con la schiena appoggiata al divano e bottiglie e piatti vuoti sparsi tutti intorno sul pavimento, perché il tavolino del salotto di Matt è andato distrutto in circostanze che Foggy non vuole sapere e perché il suo tavolo da pranzo è troppo formale (e soprattutto scomodo) per queste serate, ma anche così, con la pancia piena e la testa leggera e la spalla di Matt premuta contro la propria, Foggy si sente, per la prima volta dopo mesi, in pace col mondo.  
  
Per questo ovviamente la sua bocca decide di andarsene per conto suo.  
  
«Non mi hai mai detto perché il diavolo.»  
  
Vorrebbe poter dare la colpa alla vodka, ma non ci crederebbe mai nessuno.  
  
Matt non si sposta, ma la spalla premuta contro la sua diventa più rigida, e l’ombrellino che si stava facendo pigramente scivolare tra le dita si ferma. Nonostante siano quasi due mesi che vanno avanti con queste serate, e nonostante ogni volta finiscano a discutere della sua vocazione notturna, Matt ancora si fa tutto teso alla sola prospettiva di dover _parlare_ ; d’altra parte, la prima volta si era irrigidito così tanto che era quasi scivolato dal divano, per cui passi avanti.  
  
«In che senso?» chiede, lentamente, come se ci potesse essere più di un senso a una domanda del genere. È felice di lasciare le discussioni di teologia al suo prete, grazie tante.  
  
«Il tuo alter ego,» dice, perchè è ancora troppo sobrio per dire _tu_ , e Matt troppo sobrio per sentirselo dire. «Il nome, il costume - tutto. Perché diavolo?»  
  
Matt si acciglia. Ricomincia a passarsi l’ombrellino tra le dita, ora con la precisa lentezza di chi ha troppi pensieri per la testa e ha bisogno di qualcosa di concreto tra le mani per poterli sbrogliare. Foggy lo aspetta in silenzio, premendo un pochino il fianco contro il suo, non per mettergli fretta ma per ricordargli che è sempre con lui. Dal suo mezzo sorriso distratto, Matt deve aver recepito il messaggio.  
  
«Era… pratico,» dice, alla fine. «Tutti i giornali lo stavano chiamando così, come la polizia. Sarebbe stato difficile cambiargli nome a quel punto.»  
  
Foggy respira tranquillo, e non dice nulla. Per quanto passi metà del tempo a finire nei guai per colpa della sua boccaccia sempre aperta, sa benissimo quando è il caso di tenerla chiusa. Non sarebbe un avvocato decente se non sapesse leggere una situazione.  
  
E infatti, dopo quasi mezzo minuto e mezza dozzina di giri dell’ombrellino, Matt riprende, a voce bassa e incerta.  
  
«È un simbolo,» ammette. «Ormai ero il diavolo, e a che sarebbe servito negarlo? Ma mi serviva - qualcosa. _Un senso_. E il diavolo è la resa dei conti, no?» Sbuffa una debole risata. «Lo so che non è l’interpretazione ufficiale, ma è anche quello, no? Se fai qualcosa di male alla fine devi fare i conti con lui. Prenderti le tue responsabilità. È un simbolo di quello. Tra… altre cose.»  
  
Non c’è bisogno che dica quali. Foggy ricorda i suoi momenti più bui, e le nottate chiusi in camera a passarsi una bottiglia e a mormorare confessioni nella penombra della loro stanza, _i Murdock hanno il diavolo dentro_ e una risata spezzata che non riusciva a coprire il senso di colpa e la rabbia. E ora come anni fa Foggy non sa cosa dire - come fargli capire che va tutto bene, che non è rotto, anche con il diavolo dentro, che è una delle persone migliori che abbiano mai messo piede nel loro quartiere dimenticato da Dio… per questo, ora come anni fa, apre la bocca e lascia uscire la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.  
  
«E le corna erano proprio necessarie?»  
  
Matt scoppia a ridere, di botto, e ne sembra sorpreso persino lui. È una risata un po’ troppo forte, un po’ troppo dolorante, ma Foggy la preferisce mille volte al suo tono di prima. Sono serate per bere e tornare a essere idioti spensierati, queste, non confessioni per ricevere una punizione.  
  
«Non le ho richieste appositamente,» dice, tornando ad appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, non rilassato ma nemmeno più teso come una tavola di legno, e quando Foggy va un verso scettico gli racconta del costume. Gli racconta dell’armatura di Fisk, gli racconta di Melvin e Betty, gli racconta di prove d’abito nel cuore della notte, e quello che non racconta Foggy lo capisce lo stesso - _come_ ha scoperto l’armatura di Fisk, perché si è deciso a copiarla, le costole rotte e i lividi sotto il costume - e alla fine Foggy sa più cose sul kevlar di quante avesse mai pensato di volerne sapere… ed è furioso.  
  
Ogni volta si dice che non potrebbe odiare Fisk più di così, poi scopre qualcosa di nuovo e si deve ricredere. Si pente sempre di più di essersi dato alla difesa, perché quanto sarebbe _giusto_ andare contro Fisk in tribunale, sbattergli in faccia tutto, trovare il modo per fargli pagare ogni singolo secondo?  
  
Certo, probabilmente sarebbe morto appena messo piede fuori dall’aula, ma comunque. Immaginare non costa nulla, ed è più salutare di andare a prendere a pugni in faccia la gente.  
  
Si riscuote quando sente le dita di Matt sulle proprie, ruvide e gentili mentre le massaggiano e gli tolgono il bicchiere di mano, e Foggy si rende averlo stretto così forte da perdere sensibilità. Matt deve aver sentito le sue dita scricchiolare o il vetro creparsi impercettibilmente o qualcosa di altrettanto assurdo, e fa ancora strano vederlo muoversi così disinvoltamente, ma la verità è che è cambiato così poco rispetto a prima. Matt è sempre più aggraziato di lui, e Matt cerca sempre di prendersi cura di lui nelle maniere più piccole, e Foggy è sempre innamorato di quell’idiota del suo migliore amico.  
  
Sospira e si sgranchisce le dita, e quando Matt fa per allontanare le sue le ferma, le intreccia alle proprie e stringe piano, perchè se provasse a ringraziarlo a voce probabilmente uscirebbe qualcosa di troppo.  
  
Matt abbassa gli occhi e fa un sorriso minuscolo, e il cuore di Foggy fa una capriola.  
  
(Oh Dio fa che non l’abbia sentito.)  
  
«Comunque,» dice, e poi si schiarisce la voce. Dannata vodka, che gli ha seccato tutta la gola. «Virtuosi del kevlar sotto ricatto o meno, quelle corna sono… sono…»  
  
E a quel punto Foggy si rende conto di una cosa.  
  
Non ha mai visto Matt in costume.  
  
Mesi di Matt che si veste da vigilante sadomaso per andare a prendere il crimine a calci nel sedere, e Foggy non l’ha ancora mai visto di persona. A dir la verità, a parte suddetti criminali presi a calci nel sedere (e in faccia, e in molte altre parti del corpo, perché Matt ha qualche piccolo problema di rabbia) e qualche poliziotto e passante salvato, _nessuno_ ha visto Daredevil di persona; i giornali continuano a sbattere in prima pagina disegni che sembrano usciti da un fumetto di seconda categoria e internet impazzisce dietro a foto sgranate e video che potrebbero ritrarre tanto il vigilante di Hell’s Kitchen quanto un gatto sbronzo in un vicolo buio, e il mondo non ha la minima idea di come Daredevil sia fatto. Che, okay, è legittimo, ma Foggy è _il suo migliore amico_ , non il resto del mondo.  
  
Non è ammissibile che _Brett_ abbia visto Matt in costume e lui no.  
  
«Non ti ho mai visto in costume,» dichiara, ancora sorpreso, e tutto il lavoro fatto per mettere Matt a suo agio vola dalla finestra quando diventa una statua di marmo al suo fianco.  
  
«Cosa?» dice, perché oggi dev’essere la serata delle domande idiote.  
  
«Il tuo costume,» spiega Foggy, lentamente. «Quello che sembra uscito da un dungeon sadomaso? Di cui stiamo parlando da mezz’ora? Non te l’ho mai visto addosso.»  
  
Matt apre e chiude la bocca a vuoto un paio di volte, gli occhi sgranati e terrorizzati fissi da qualche parte sul muro alle sue spalle, e una piccola parte del cervello di Foggy si chiede come faccia a essere così attraente anche quando sembra un tonno pescato a granate. Il resto del cervello di Foggy, ben abituato a ignorare quella piccola parte traditrice, si sente un po’ in colpa per averlo mandato in corto circuito.  
  
«Non vuoi vedermelo addosso,» riesce a dire alla fine, con voce strozzata, e Foggy schiocca la lingua.  
  
«So già che è ridicolo,» prova a scherzare, ma Matt scuote forte la testa e serra i denti in una maniera che deve essere vagamente dolorosa e… Matt è _spaventato_ , si rende conto, e gli si stringe il petto solo a guardarlo.  
  
Si rende anche conto che si stanno ancora tenendo per mano, le dita di Matt rigide tra le sue in una morsa nervosa, e forse non è il caso di metterlo ancora più a disagio ma le mani di Foggy fanno un po’ di testa loro, così si ritrova ad accarezzarlo piano con il pollice, il palmo umido e le nocche ruvide appena rimarginate, alla faccia del conforto da veri uomini etero.  
  
«Non è per quello,» lo rimprovera Matt debolmente, ancora teso come se stesse aspettando solo il momento opportuno per fuggire di corsa dalla finestra, ma ricambia la stretta alla sua mano, quasi ci si stesse ancorando, e per stasera la crisi d’identità sessuale è scampata. Almeno quella.  
  
«Lo so,» dice, serio. Matt si volta nella sua direzione, le sopracciglia sollevate in quel suo modo da cucciolo confuso, e Foggy alza gli occhi al cielo perché quanto crede che sia stupido? Non serve un genio per capire che Matt sta ancora cercando, nonostante tutto, di tenere le sue due vite separate, di tenere Foggy lontano da tutto quello che potrebbe preoccuparlo.  
  
Be’, doveva pensarci prima di farsi trovare mezzo morto sul pavimento.  
  
«Non è importante,» continua, che è una bugia, perchè lo _è_ , ma vuole che Matt capisca che non è costretto a fare nulla, se non vuole. D’altra parte però _Foggy_ vuole vederlo, perciò va avanti, sentendosi solo un pochino in colpa: «Ma tu sai cosa ho mangiato una settimana fa come spuntino di mezzanotte e io non ti ho neanche mai visto in ghingheri, e sono curioso. Par condicio, sai.»  
  
L’espressione di Matt crolla. Foggy gli ha perdonato, più o meno, tutte le invasioni della sua privacy avvenute nel corso della loro amicizia, una volta rassicurato - più e più volte - che non erano volontarie e che Matt cercava attivamente di evitarle; è _Matt_ che non si è ancora perdonato per tutti quegli anni di bugie, e per come la verità è venuta a galla, ed è un filo sensibile sulla questione. Foggy ne sta approfittando spudoratamente, ma ehi, è per una buona causa. Circa.  
  
(Deve smetterla di passare così tanto tempo con Marci, sta corrompendo la sua virtù.)  
  
Matt fa un respiro profondo e si bagna le labbra, chiude gli occhi e mormora: «Okay,» come una confessione. Tentenna un secondo e poi sfila le dita da quelle di Foggy, che sente subito la mancanza della sua stretta calda e subito si sforza di non farci caso, e poi si alza, con una grazia che nessun essere umano avrebbe il diritto di avere da sobrio, figurarsi dopo tre cocktail e mezzo quintale di cinese.  
  
Va all’armadio nell’angolo e ne tira fuori un vecchio baule, che Foggy riconosce per averlo intravisto qualche volta sotto il letto di Matt, ai tempi del college. Lo porta al centro della stanza, ci si inginocchia davanti, e quando lo apre ci sono… i vecchi ricordi di suo padre. Foggy si acciglia, confuso e un po’ deluso, ma poi Matt aggancia le dita ai bordi del baule e solleva la copertura e oooh, okay, c’è un doppiofondo. Un classico da supereroi. È una fortuna che non ci siano grotte sotto Hell’s Kitchen o ne avrebbe di sicuro affittata una per tenerci tutte le sue armi ninja e per potersi deprimere al buio.  
  
Dal baule tira fuori uno a uno tutti i pezzi del costume e li dispone in silenzio sul pavimento. Foggy vorrebbe dire qualcosa, scherzare su quanto sia a prova di supercattivo nascondere tutto nell’unico baule dentro l’unico armadio della stanza, ma la linea sottile tra le sopracciglia di Matt lo frena; non sta semplicemente tirando fuori il costume, lo sta _esponendo_ , come in un rituale, e Foggy è troppo toccato per parlare. Voleva semplicemente vedere come gli stesse, per soddisfare una sciocca curiosità; Matt invece ha deciso di condividere con lui anche questo pezzo di sé.  
  
È abbastanza sicuro che Brett non abbia visto il modo reverenziale con cui Matt passa le dita sull’accappatoio di suo padre appena aperto il baule, la piega determinata della sua bocca mentre mette in mostra il suo alter ego un pezzo alla volta.  
  
(È anche per questo, alla fine, che l’ha perdonato.)  
  
Quando tutte le parti dell’armatura sono in ordine sul pavimento, pronte ad andare al loro posto come pezzi di un puzzle, Matt si alza e - inizia a spogliarsi.  
  
Foggy va in panico per mezzo secondo, stordito dall’alcol e dal petto di Matt che gli appare davanti agli occhi a tradimento, prima di ricordarsi che magari per indossare un vestito bisogna prima togliere quello che si ha già addosso. Passaggi logici, Nelson, non c’è bisogno di perdere la calma.  
  
Si fissa comunque la punta delle scarpe, per sicurezza, concentrandosi sul mantenere un battito cardiaco sano e regolare. Non ha la minima idea di come si faccia a mantenere un battito sano e regolare, ma probabilmente aiuta non stare a fissare come un idiota il suo migliore amico che si cala i pantaloni e resta in mutande.  
  
… oh santo cielo, _resta_ in mutande? O sotto il costume non c’è nulla? Non può continuare a vivere sapendo che quando esce di notte Matt porta _solo_ il costume, che la divisa di pelle rossa gli si modella addosso e -  
  
Battito regolare, Foggy. Battito. Regolare.  
  
Per fortuna quando alla fine alza gli occhi Matt è completamente vestito e si sta sistemando gli ultimi pezzi dell’armatura, e sì, il suo cuore decide che avere un battito regolare è da deboli e che è molto meglio darsi alla pazza gioia, ma almeno è per un motivo diverso.  
  
Ora capisce perchè Matt non voleva farsi vedere conciato così.  
  
Matt - no, _Daredevil_ è… terrificante.  
  
Anche senza cappuccio alzato, anche nella luce gentile del salotto di casa sua, circondato da cuscini spaiati e cartoni sporchi di take-away, Daredevil è terrificante. Non è Matt, questo, l’uomo che si faceva mettere cannucce tra i capelli per farlo ridere, l’amico che solo un attimo prima gli stringeva le dita tra le sue; è una creatura pericolosa, ignota e distante, e Foggy può solo immaginare l’effetto che faccia incontrarlo di notte, tra le ombre dei vicoli.  
  
Eppure questa creatura ha la faccia del suo migliore amico… che in questo momento, in tutta onestà, è anche un filo patetica.  
  
Foggy non ce la fa ad avere una crisi esistenziale con quell’espressione da anatroccolo ferito puntata addosso.  
  
«Allora?» chiede Matt, rigirandosi i guanti tra le mani. «Fa un po’ paura, ma -»  
  
«Chi è che avrebbe -»  
  
«Il tuo cuore -»  
  
«È _l’emozione_!» sbotta, mentre il battito gli riparte a razzo per l’imbarazzo di essere stato scoperto. Assolutamente perfetto. «L’onore infinito di vederti finalmente tutto in tiro!» A quel punto decide di alzarsi in piedi, incespicando tra piatti e cuscini un po’ per l’alcol, un po’ sperando di nascondere rumori compromettenti nella confusione, e poi si piazza di fronte a Matt, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
  
Matt si morde un labbro, e Foggy medita brevemente di darsi la bottiglia di vodka in testa.  
  
«Allora?» ripete, facendo a entrambi il favore di ignorare tutto quello che è uscito dalla bocca di Foggy.  
  
«È così che va in giro il temibile Daredevil? Su Murdock, schiena dritta, petto in fuori, cosa direbbe Suor Beatrice?»  
  
Matt alza gli occhi al cielo ma gli sfugge un mezzo sorriso, che è quello che conta. Poi fa un respiro profondo, lancia via i guanti - centro perfetto dentro il baule, Foggy lo odia un pochino - e raddrizza le spalle, solleva il mento, e Foggy rinuncia ad avere qualsiasi parvenza di controllo sul proprio battito cardiaco.  
  
Passato l’attimo di dissonanza iniziale, non può evitare di notare che… il costume è aderente. _Molto_ aderente. La parte superiore è un’armatura compatta - _grazie a Dio_ , ora forse smetterà di fare incubi in cui lo trova in qualche vicolo con un buco nel petto - ma in altri punti la divisa è meno pesante, più flessibile, e gli fascia le gambe abbracciando ogni muscolo dalla coscia al tallone.  
  
Foggy è troppo vecchio per scoprire di avere dei fetish nuovi _adesso_.  
  
«Be’,» tenta, con la voce solo un pochino roca. Colpa della vodka. Certo. «Il design è accettabile, anche se sembri pronto per andare a frustare ricchi imprenditori che sono stati dei bambini molto molto cattivi. Ma non era meglio tutto di nero?»  
  
«È il _Diavolo_ di Hell’s Kitchen, Foggy.»  
  
«E il diavolo non deve _mimetizzarsi nell’ombra_ , Matt?»  
  
«Forse,» dice, «ma mi piace il rosso.» Poi sorride, un piccolo sorriso tra imbarazzo e qualcos’altro, e oh no no no, quella faccia è troppo pericolosa. Deve distrarlo immediatamente.  
  
«E queste famose corna, mh?»  
  
Matt scuote la testa, ancora con quel minuscolo sorriso letale, poi si alza il cappuccio e sistema la maschera sugli occhi.  
  
Suo malgrado, Foggy trattiene il fiato.  
  
_Questo_ è il diavolo della famiglia Murdock. Questo è l’uomo che protegge la loro città, che esce ogni notte per tornare all’alba con le mani sporche di sangue - un estraneo, una creatura intoccabile, e Foggy _sa_ , logicamente, che è sempre il suo Matt, ma la maschera ha cambiato tutto e lui ora è troppo ubriaco per riflessioni metafisiche sull’essenza delle persone. Ha solo bisogno di sapere che c’è sempre il suo migliore amico lì sotto.  
  
Senza pensare, senza quasi rendersene conto, fa un passo avanti e gli tocca il viso.  
  
Matt sussulta e poi si blocca, inscrutabile sotto la maschera, perfettamente immobile. Foggy si sforza di respirare.  
  
Non sa cosa sta facendo. Non ha _idea_ di cosa sta facendo, ma questa è la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente e non ha intenzione di fermarsi ora.  
  
Matt ha sempre detto che è il modo più onesto di osservare qualcuno. Che con gli occhi si può vedere un viso, sì, ma solo con il tatto lo puoi conoscere davvero. Forse era tutta una stronzata per nascondere i suoi poteri, ma su una cosa aveva ragione - è diverso.  
  
Sotto le sue dita, vero, concreto, c’è _Matt_.  
  
Gli sfiora il naso e Matt non si muove, perciò prende coraggio e sposta le dita, segue il contorno rigido della maschera fino allo zigomo, poi le fa scorrere lentamente lungo la sua guancia. Gli raccoglie il mento nella coppa di un palmo e poi, perché è lì, perché sembra così facile, preme il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore.  
  
Matt trattiene il fiato, attraversato dal più piccolo dei brividi.  
  
Non se ne sarebbe mai accorto, senza toccarlo, ma così è una scarica elettrica.  
  
«Be’,» dice, con una voce che sembra arrivare da una grande distanza. «Sempre meglio delle alucce di Capitan America?»  
  
Matt scoppia a ridere, incredulo e sollevato, così diverso dal suo alter ego anche se tutto quello che può vedere di lui è la sua bocca.  
  
Foggy lo prende per la nuca e lo bacia.  
  
Gli ci vuole qualche secondo per capire di aver rovinato tutto. Prima è distratto dalle labbra di Matt, così diverse da come le aveva immaginate per anni, calde e morbide e screpolate; poi pian piano nota tutto il resto - il bordo della maschera che spinge contro il suo naso, il petto rigido premuto contro il suo, il fatto che Matt non lo sta nemmeno toccando.  
  
_Oh,_ pensa, e mentre lo stomaco gli sprofonda nelle viscere della terra inizia a staccarsi.  
  
Matt lo afferra per i fianchi con un verso disperato e lo bacia come se volesse divorarlo.  
  
Per un attimo è convinto di star immaginando tutto, che sia solo un’allucinazione da vodka e antigelo, ma l’armatura di Matt è fredda e solida quando la tocca, le sue mani quasi dolorose dove gli stringe i fianchi, e le sue labbra sanno di alcol scadente e succo d’arancia.  
  
È tutto così _reale_ , ed è quello alla fine che si stacca di botto, cercando di indietreggiare su gambe incerte. Matt si aggrappa alla stoffa della sua camicia, chiaramente stravolto anche se nascosto dalla sua maschera, e Foggy si sente un po’ morire dentro.  
  
«Matt, non - _fermo_ , okay, non sei sobrio -»  
  
« _Tu_ non sei sobrio!»  
  
«Ecco, esatto, non devi darmi retta perché ho bevuto troppo e - ti ho -»  
  
Invece di esserne rassicurato, Matt sembra completamente distrutto.  
  
«Se per te è uno scherzo -»  
  
«Cos- Matt, non lo farei mai -»  
  
«Lo so che non lo faresti mai, lo so che non… ma non puoi farmi questo, non quando -»  
  
Foggy gli chiude la bocca baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
(Nei film sembra sempre così romantico, invece sbattono i denti e Matt fa un verso indignato e lui potrebbe essersi morso la lingua… ma sotto sotto è così _soddisfacente_ , interrompere le sue scemenze in questo modo.)  
  
«Matt,» mormora, lasciandolo andare, senza sapere bene come continuare. Cerca un po’ di conforto guardandolo, ma di fronte a sé trova solo la piega triste della sua bocca e poi gli occhi della maschera, rossi e freddi e alieni.  
  
Se si sforza però gli sembra quasi di vedere quelli di Matt, lì sotto, grandi e incerti e così sinceri, ed è abbastanza.  
  
«Matt,» riprova, lentamente, «lo so che sono sbronzo, ma volevo farlo dal momento in cui ti ho incontrato.»  
  
E l’espressione di Matt si spezza, ma riesce appena a vederla perché torna subito a baciarlo.  
  
Matt lo stringe come se avesse paura di vederlo sparire, e Foggy deve aggrapparsi alle sue spalle perché si sente la testa troppo leggera. Matt mormora confessioni confuse contro la sua bocca, _anch’io_ e _ti prego_ e _perché hai aspettato tanto_ , e Foggy sente una risata salirgli in petto, tra isteria e sollievo, che però si trasforma in un gemito quando le mani di Matt scivolano sul suo fondoschiena.  
  
«Matt,» mormora, senza fiato, ma per qualche motivo, invece di fare qualcosa di costruttivo come _muoversi_ , Matt si blocca.  
  
«Foggy,» dice, la voce bassa e roca direttamente contro il suo orecchio, e Foggy deve chiudere gli occhi. «Foggy, fermati.»  
  
Okay, questo _non_ era quello che si aspettava.  
  
« _Cosa?_ »  
  
«Hai bevuto.»  
  
«Non abbiamo già fatto questo discorso?»  
  
«Foggy, _per favore_ , non sei lucido e -»  
  
«Sono perfettamente nel pieno delle mie capacità mentali, grazie tante, e tu devi levarti quella maschera ridicola _ora_.»  
  
Matt esegue, spuntando fuori come un pulcino arruffato, e Foggy gli accarezza i capelli. Matt si morde un labbro e poi lascia cadere la fronte sulla sua spalla, come se volesse nascondersi.  
  
«Mi farai morire,» mormora, e prima che Foggy possa protestare indignato che _lui_ dovrebbe far morire _chi_ , di grazia - prima che possa anche solo indignarsi, Matt si raddrizza e lo spinge sul divano.  
  
Non prendono precisamente il divano.  
  
«Porco _cazzo_ ,» soffia Foggy tra i denti, scivolando senza un filo di grazia sul pavimento. Il fianco gli fa male per la botta contro il bracciolo e il ginocchio gli fa male per il colpo dato a terra e _forse potrebbero trovare un posto più comodo_ , anche se i cuscini sparsi in giro gli hanno salvato la vita, ma Matt è su di lui come se non potesse respirare senza toccarlo, e Foggy si scorda abbastanza rapidamente di… qualsiasi cosa.  
  
«Ti sei fatto -»  
  
«Shh, va tutto bene.»  
  
« _Foggy_ -»  
  
Foggy gli prende il viso tra le mani e interrompe ogni protesta.  
  
(Ci sta prendendo gusto, con questo trucchetto.)  
  
Matt assale i bottoni della sua camicia come se gli avessero fatto un torto personale, mentre soffoca piccoli gemiti contro la bocca di Foggy. Quando gli prende un labbro tra i denti lo sente inspirare bruscamente, quando gli infila una mano tra i capelli e tira piano sente un sibilo preoccupante di stoffa strappata, ma non ha abbastanza neuroni a disposizione per preoccuparsene.  
  
Appena riesce a liberarlo della camicia, le mani di Matt sono _ovunque_ , ruvide e quasi troppo dolci, dopo la foga di un attimo prima. Gli accarezza i fianchi, la pancia, il petto, lento e reverenziale, strofinando i pollici sui suoi capezzoli fino a farli diventare duri e sensibili per poi lasciarlo lì in sospeso, tornando a esplorare ogni centimetro di pelle lasciato da parte.  
  
È straniante quasi come aver visto Daredevil, ma in un modo completamente diverso. Non si era mai permesso di fantasticare su di lui - sarebbe stata soltanto una tortura crudele - perciò _questo_ Matt, brusco e passionale e così disperato di toccarlo da _lanciarlo per terra_ , che però ora lo sfiora con la stessa devozione con cui stringe un rosario, sembra lontano anni luce dal suo.  
  
Ma forse finalmente sta conoscendo il vero Matt, messo a nudo strato dopo strato, segreto dopo segreto, e forse cambierà anche definizione di _suo_.  
  
Perciò risponde a quei tocchi leggeri rallentando il bacio, trasformandolo in qualcosa di profondo e sincero, e Matt si scioglie come neve al sole, dando un lamento basso contro la sua bocca e premendo le unghie nei suoi fianchi.  
  
Foggy lo allontana delicatamente, e poi gli serve un momento per sopravvivere a quelle labbra rossissime e gonfie di baci.  
  
«Che cosa… ?»  
  
«Vestiti,» gracchia Foggy, cercando di tirarsi su appoggiandosi ai gomiti. «I tuoi. Di troppo.»  
  
Matt fa un’adorabile espressione da cucciolo confuso.  
  
«Murdock, spogliati.»  
  
Quello che succede dopo è praticamente un trucco di magia - un secondo Matt è ancora imbambolato a cercare di processare cosa sta succedendo, quello dopo è mezzo nudo e sta lanciando pezzi di armatura in giro per la stanza. Per fortuna, perché Foggy ha già fatto abbastanza figure di merda per una serata e non ha intenzione di rendersi ridicolo cercando anche di sconfiggere quella mostruosità di cinghie e cerniere.  
  
Però la destrezza di Matt è quasi allarmante.  
  
Per non mostrarsi da meno, Foggy lancia via la propria camicia - e fa una smorfia quando sente il tintinnio allegro di bottoni che rimbalzano in giro - poi passa subito ai pantaloni. Se li è a mala pena sfilati quando Matt lo raggiunge di nuovo, salendogli a cavalcioni in grembo completamente nudo, premuto deliziosamente contro i suoi boxer.  
  
«Vai seriamente in giro _nudo_ sotto tutto quel kevlar?»  
  
«Cosa - mi hai detto di _spogliarmi_!»  
  
«Sì ma cosa ne so io se -»  
  
Matt bacia via la sua risposta, perché dev’essere un vizio contagioso. Foggy ha poche energie per offendersi quando ci sono così tanti _muscoli_ di fronte ai suoi occhi, tutti a sua disposizione. Foggy si aggrappa alle sue spalle, stringendosi a lui il più possibile, e Matt mugola contento, inarcandosi sotto le sue mani a presentargli la schiena come un’offerta.  
  
Il profilo affilato delle scapole, la sua bocca insistente, l’erezione premuta contro la sua, separate solo da uno strato di stoffa - è quasi abbastanza da non fargli notare la costellazione di cicatrici sulla sua pelle.  
  
Quasi.  
  
«Matt,» mormora, con il cuore che gli si torce dolorosamente in petto, e Matt cerca di baciarlo di nuovo.  
  
«Shh, va tutto bene.»  
  
« _Matt_ , no, cosa diavolo -»  
  
« _Foggy_ ,» supplica, staccandosi, allontanandosi, con un’espressione così distrutta che Foggy non può che seguirlo, raccogliere il suo viso tra le mani e baciarlo ovunque, fronte, zigomi, bocca, guance, l’attaccatura del naso.  
  
Vuole che anche questo lato di Matt diventi suo, ma ci sarà tempo.  
  
Qui, ora, Matt trema in un sospiro lentissimo, poi abbraccia Foggy alla vita e -  
  
Rotola su un fianco e se lo trascina dietro.  
  
«Cristo _santo_ , Murdock, vuoi rompermi una rotula sul serio o -»  
  
Poi Matt gli stringe le cosce attorno ai fianchi, sorridendo come un vero diavolo tentatore, e Foggy si scorda anche come si chiama. Per qualche miracolo o tecnica segreta ninja non si è nemmeno fatto nulla, e ora Matt è intrappolato sotto di lui, a stringergli le braccia e premere insistente il bacino contro il suo, e Foggy sta ricominciando ad avere paura che sia tutto un sogno.  
  
Matt però sembra così reale sotto le sue mani, e il sospiro mozzato che lascia andare quando Foggy scende a mordergli il collo è meglio di qualsiasi sogno. Foggy passa la punta della lingua sull’impronta dei suoi denti, sorride, e ricomincia da capo.  
  
Le reazioni di Matt sono _incredibili_. Ogni minimo tocco sembra farlo impazzire, da una pressione fugace di labbra al solletico dei capelli di Foggy che lo sfiorano. Quando tra un bacio e un morso arriva al suo petto e prova a leccargli un capezzolo, Matt sussulta così forte da rischiare di farlo cadere, e si deve premere una mano sulla bocca per non urlare.  
  
È un po’ come se Natale e il suo compleanno fossero arrivati insieme.  
  
Lo tormenta con tocchi leggeri, succhiando piano, facendogli sentire il più piccolo accenno di denti, e Matt ansima e trema come se lo stessero torturando, con le dita strette dolorosamente alle sue spalle come se non sapesse nemmeno lui se abbracciarlo o scacciarlo. Quando Foggy si sposta all’altro capezzolo, Matt si decide con un lamento straziato.  
  
«Ti prego, basta,» ansima, provando a tirarlo via, ma Foggy ha finito di essere sballottato in giro.  
  
Gli prende i polsi e li sbatte per terra, ai lati della sua testa, e poi si china fino a essere a un soffio dal suo orecchio.  
  
«Ho appena iniziato.»  
  
Matt piega il viso verso la sua voce, occhi liquidi e labbra socchiuse come nell’estasi di una rivelazione.  
  
Foggy _deve_ baciarlo.  
  
Nonostante tutto, non crede che dureranno molto. Matt si preme contro di lui con rinnovata urgenza, e Foggy si sente già al limite senza neanche essersi tolto i boxer. Lascia andare uno dei suoi polsi per un secondo, il tempo di abbassarsi l’intimo con qualche strattone, e quando Matt non si sposta di un millimetro decide di premiarlo prendendo finalmente in mano la sua erezione.  
  
Matt singhiozza, e Foggy beve ogni gemito dalle sue labbra.  
  
Vorrebbe fare qualcosa di più, vorrebbe fare _ogni cosa_ , ma in questo momento ha solo bisogno di toccarlo. Passa un pollice sulla punta umida, raccogliendo le prime gocce tra le dita, poi torna indietro in una carezza languida che fa tremare le cosce di Matt strette attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
  
A ogni tocco il respiro di Matt si fa più pesante, i suoi baci più disordinati, finché non si trovano soltanto a respirare uno sulla bocca dell’altro. Foggy impreca tra i denti e preme la propria erezione a quella di Matt, inizia a masturbare entrambi, e Matt s’inarca in uno spasmo che gli stacca la schiena dal pavimento. Foggy gli stringe il polso più forte - sta iniziando a tremare dallo sforzo, ma non ha intenzione di smettere proprio ora - e Matt geme, preme il viso contro la sua guancia e ansima _Fog_ , senza fiato, per poi venire con un verso soffocato.  
  
Gli basta sentire l’orgasmo di Matt tra le dita per seguirlo.  
  
Lo segue anche sul pavimento, alla fine, quando il braccio gli cede e si schianta sopra di lui. Per fortuna Matt è fatto di acciaio e addestramenti ninja, per cui attutisce la sua caduta e non si lamenta nemmeno.  
  
«Ma che c-»  
  
«Shhh,» fa Foggy, dandogli un bacino distratto su una guancia, e Matt ammutolisce.  
  
Oh, certo, dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto, è _questo_ il vero shock.  
  
Foggy sospira e scivola via da lui il più delicatamente possibile. È abbastanza probabile che finisca sopra qualche piatto sporco, ma non se ne accorge perché uno dopo l’altro tutti i suoi muscoli iniziano a gridare vendetta, senza lasciargli nemmeno il tempo di godersi i postumi dell’orgasmo.  
  
«Credo di essere morto,» annuncia al soffitto. Matt, al suo fianco, sbuffa piano, poi sposta una mano, lentamente, come se avesse paura di vederlo fuggire di corsa, e va a stringere quella di Foggy.  
  
Il cuore di Foggy inizia a battere più forte, e Matt - Matt lo lascia andare di scatto come un _idiota_.  
  
«Vieni qui,» mormora, riacchiappandolo al volo. Intreccia le dita alle sue, stringendo un pochino, e si rende conto di quanto Matt fosse teso solo quando lo sente rilassarsi.  
  
Nemmeno dopo aver fatto sesso riesce a stare un momento tranquillo.  
  
«Non ero sicuro…»  
  
Foggy rotea gli occhi così forte che Matt probabilmente lo sente.  
  
«Essilo.»  
  
«… “essilo”?»  
  
«Licenza poetica.»  
  
«Mh mh,» fa, poi tentenna un secondo. «Sul serio, Foggy, questa cosa…»  
  
«Ti sei già pentito?»  
  
«Cosa? No!»  
  
«Perfetto, neanch’io! Siamo sulla stessa pagina.»  
  
«O _forse_ dovremmo parlarne.»  
  
«Come prego, _Matt Murdock_ vuole condividere i suoi sentimenti?»  
  
Matt fa un verso frustrato e gli dà un piccolo calcio allo stinco. «Foggy…»  
  
Foggy sospira. Ha ragione, naturalmente, ma non è questa la situazione più adatta a un cuore a cuore. «Domani,» promette, rispondendo con qualche manata gentile da qualche parte attorno alla clavicola di Matt. «Quando saremo più sobri -»  
  
«Ma -»  
  
«E quando non saremo tutti nudi per terra, sdraiati sopra agli avanzi della cena.»  
  
«… okay,» concede Matt. «Non eri perfettamente nel pieno delle tue capacità mentali, prima?»  
  
«Che ti devo dire, Murdock, mi hai sciolto il cervello.»  
  
Matt ridacchia - sente i polmoni riempirsi sotto le dita, la cassa toracica vibrare, e oh, è così che funziona, il mondo di Matt? - e poi mormora, con un tentativo di nonchalance abbastanza imbarazzante: «Puoi fermarti a dormire qui, se vuoi.»  
  
Foggy si volta a guardarlo, e Matt è seriamente _incerto_ , come se non fossero ricoperti di sostanze ben più compromettenti di un po’ di salsa di soia - come se non si fossero praticamente confessati _amore eterno_ solo mezz’ora prima.  
  
Foggy sospira. Forse hanno più bisogno di parlare di quanto pensasse.  
  
Matt però non sarebbe Matt se non fraintendesse _qualunque cosa_ , perciò prima che Foggy possa rispondergli seriamente ricomincia a parlare, con un sorriso rigido che sembra quasi doloroso: «Oppure no, non importa, se devi andare -»  
  
Foggy lo zittisce nel suo nuovo modo preferito.  
  
Si impegna a dirgli tutto quello che deve con il bacio, ma quando ha finito si spiega anche, per sicurezza. «Matt,» dice, «se pensi che abbia la forza per uscire da questa stanza sei un povero illuso, e se pensi che ti libererai di me così facilmente sei un povero idiota.»  
  
Matt sorride come il sole, e se è questo che serve per farlo felice Foggy è più che pronto a dargli dell’idiota finché avrà fiato in corpo.  
  
«Basta che ci sia qualcosa di più comodo del tuo pavimento.»  
  
«Ho un letto,» dice, tentando di ammiccare. Foggy non può credere che quest’uomo riuscisse a rimorchiare anche soltanto _respirando_ , quando erano al college. «Con le lenzuola di seta.»  
  
«Mi avevi convinto a “letto”,» dice, poi dà prova di tempra sovrumana alzandosi senza ricadere a terra nemmeno una volta. Si stiracchia tutto, mentre la sua spina dorsale protesta per essere stata maltrattata così crudelmente, poi tende una mano verso Matt. «Prima doccia, però.»  
  
Matt appoggia la mano nella sua e poi si tira su da solo con uno scatto di reni - esibizionista - e sorride come se non potesse credere alla sua fortuna.  
  
Foggy concorda.


End file.
